1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bumped wafers for chip devices, and more particularly, to a new passivation scheme for bumped wafers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The primary component of today's chip devices is at least one die. The die generally consists of a wafer that has been passivated. The passivation process for today's wafers generally include masking steps and an expensive planarization process.
Because of the masking layers, the metal layer(s) is generally thinner. In a MOSFET device, a passivation layer is placed over the metal layer to protect it. This can result in an increased resistance from the drain to the source region when the chip device is on. Conventional passivation methods include using silicon nitride as a passivation layer. However, as noted, such use can result in extra steps and increased processing expanse in wafer manufacture.